


killing time

by xuanzhen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, gotta make all this damn content myself, i dont know what else tot ag this im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanzhen/pseuds/xuanzhen
Summary: it really aint that deep. elidibus gets sucked thru his robes





	killing time

The meeting room was empty - only a minute or two before everyone was to be seated - except for a white cloaked figure, and the presence of someone else nearby. Were he not a master of magic, his unmistakable aether would be noticed by every other member of the Convocation. Luckily for Emet-Selch, he was able to mask his presence as easily as one would breathe. 

He was also lucky that this wasn’t a meeting he needed to be a part of, so his absence would go unnoticed. Most were used to him sleeping or lazing about in his free time. Except here he was, crouched under the tablecloth and kept between the robed legs of the Emissary himself. 

Elidibus had told him not to do this - they’d have time afterwards, he tried telling Hades - but Hades wasn’t the type to wait for what he wanted. He always got what he wanted, when he wanted it. And right now, he wanted Elidibus’ cock in his mouth. As much as he’d protested earlier, Elidibus was currently in no position to stop the man on a mission, nor did he really want to. These meetings usually dragged on for longer than he’d like, and he couldn’t blame Emet-Selch for falling asleep in the middle of one of Lahabrea’s long lectures, or straight up not showing up.

Everyone was quiet upon taking their own seats, and the ascian sitting next to Elidibus gave him a small smile as a greeting, but he barely took notice, more focused on the man between his legs, teasing him through layers of cloth. He rested his head in one hand, and the other was under the table, loosely running his clawed fingers through Emet-Selch’s hair as he placed kiss after gentle kiss between his legs, dangerously close to his crotch. Elidibus knew this was just him getting started, and anticipated a very strenuous meeting ahead.

It wasn't until everyone was seated and present that Emet-Selch took this as his cue, and progressed from kisses and light touches, to moving under the man’s robes and sitting face to face with Elidibus’ already erect dick. He was a man of composure under most circumstances, but Emet-Selch’s goal tonight was to get him to break that steel expression of his, and get everyone in the Convocation’s attention.

He wasted no time grasping his dick, slowly stroking it, kissing it, teasing him as the leader of today’s meeting began speaking. Elidibus’ hand on Emet-Selch’s head had already tightened its grip, and above the table, he was covering his mouth as nonchalantly as he could. He was lucky his eyes were covered completely by his mask, being able to close his eyes in response to the immediate pleasure was all he was granted.

Emet-Selch, of course, wasn’t pleased just yet. He wanted Elidibus gasping, moaning - at least, as close as he’d get. Emet-Selch learned how strong this ones will was, but he was convinced he was the only one capable of breaking it. Taking him into his mouth, slowly at first, he began moving up and down the length of him, tongue and lips going as far as they could to taste him as his hand stroked the rest of him. The very feeling of him inside his mouth turned him on, and as tempted as he was to start touching himself right then and there, he had plans for this later.

The feeling of his warm mouth around his cock would have caused Elidibus to groan, had he not been stifling all sound and reaction otherwise. He was visibly tense, however, and it wasn’t long until the one seated next to him noticed, and asked if he was doing okay. All he could mutter was an ‘I’m fine’, grateful that speaking let him release a sigh of content. Perhaps too content, as it elicited a strange reaction from his neighbor, but no further investigation. He could feel his face getting hot as he felt the pace of Emet-Selch’s mouth around him get faster, and all the more full. He could feel the entirety of him inside the other’s mouth. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, and Emet-Selch could tell. His breathing grew heavy and he was resigned to breathing through his nose, for if he opened his mouth he didn't trust the sound that’d escape it.

The sound of a disgruntled moan coming from the back of Elidibus’ throat, however, alerted everyone, and he’s never felt like he’s wanted to disappear more than in that moment. But the pleasure, the sensation of Emet-Selch toying with him like this overrode everything else. He’d disguised this as nothing more than clearing his throat, and everyone moved on, though clearly everyone could tell something was up at this point. Even if Elidibus was managing as best as he could on the outside, anyone tuned into the aether around him could sense the uncontrollable chaos Emet-Selch was doing to him.

This of course, only urged Emet-Selch to further try and pleasure the man. Though he was sure any second now he’d come straight into his mouth, he was ready to take him and prolong this as long as necessary. And Elidibus knew this. He knew he could prevent it all with the snap of a finger. Make this clean and painless, all while receiving the same pleasure, but there was a sick side to him that secretly enjoyed how much Emet-Selch enjoyed making a mess of him. The thought alone of visualizing the man under the table, between his legs and under his grasp only fueled his want for more of whatever Emet-Selch planned on doing.

Elidibus felt Emet-Selch remove himself entirely from his cock, the air hitting him and the feeling of being left on edge being too unbearable. But it gave him a moment to breathe before he felt a pair of lips around him once again, and Emet-Selch’s aether wrap around him along with it, touching him everywhere at once, an added element that he was not expecting. At this rate Elidibus had no idea what anyone was talking about during this meeting, he could hardly sit still, and it seemed people had avoided approaching him with any topics, which was for the better. For this was enough to push him over the edge, and as he came he felt Emet-Selch remove his mouth but kept his aether enveloped around him. He knew he was coming all over the man’s face, the sick freak. Of course he’d want that. But he wouldn’t lie and say the thought of that view only made him come harder, letting a small muffled moan escape yet again, catching everyone's attention.

“Elidibus? Did you have something to say?” the speaker asked, and it took everything in his power not to lose it right then and there. He could barely hear, his concentration gone, the blood rushing through him and the orgasm making him lightheaded.

“No….” he barely managed to squeak out. With the way his mouth was covered he looked as if he were about to be sick, and concern washed over everyone in the room. With several people asking him things, Emet-Selch below him, making him ride out this orgasm for as long as he could manage, Elidibus could hardly take it anymore, and excused himself from the meeting without so much as another word, just a will to be elsewhere.

Elidibus found himself on the floor of an empty meeting room on another level of the building they were previously in. His head tilted back, he haphazardly pushed his mask and hood back, legs spread and feeling weak from what he’d just experienced. And standing against the threshold of the door was Emet-Selch, appearing as if he’d hadn’t just taken a face full of cum, but a sly smile painted on his face. 

“Too much for you this time, was it?” he asked with a laugh in his tone. Elidibus didn't need to look at him to know he was grinning, so proud of himself. 

“You’re terrible, you know that right?” Elidibus finally spoke, audibly out of breath and raspy after having stifled so much sound. He could still feel the remnant of Emet-Selch and his aether around him, inescapable as he always was. 

“Terribly good at that, I know.” The other said while approaching him, his hand extended to help Elidibus off the floor. He took it without hesitation, holding it for a moment longer than needed once he was on his feet again, mask hanging from his other hand. Rarely was he ever seen without it, whereas the same couldn’t be said about Emet. But Emet-Selch had seen him plenty like this by now, and enjoyed it - considering it a gift in return for the pleasure he’d just given him.

“I’ll get you back for this, Hades.” Elidibus said, knowing Emet-Selch took his own sick pleasure in hearing his true name come from his mouth. He was pulled in by the black robed ascian then and kissed hard on the lips. He could taste himself on the other man, and the rough nature of the kiss left his lips as red as his face and mask.

“I look forward to it.” Emet-Selch said once he parted, a skip in his step as he left the room before the other. _Insufferable_, he thought to himself. Insufferable, but at the end of the night, he enjoyed this. Enjoyed him, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like what you see and would like to request something for yourself, check this out!: https://twitter.com/baiwuxiangs/status/1281807549424005126?s=20


End file.
